19 Ways to Annoy Legolas
by bookfreak1317
Summary: Title says it all. Each chapter is dedicated to a different way to annoy Legolas. This is NOT a list story. Completed for the last time!
1. Rewrite Notice

Hey people, it's me. This isn't a new chappie, sorry, and it isn't info about a new one-shot either, sorry :( But I do have good information though!

I have decided to rewrite this. I went back and read this over, and there are so many mistakes. Also, **Ffn** had some issues and completely screwed up my chapter order and posted the same chapter multiple times, really annoying. So I'm going to go back, make sure each chapter is only posted once, and fix all the grammar and spelling errors. Afterwards, I'm going to take the basic outline of the chapter and rewrite it in a more mature way. Or at least with a better writing technique than my 8th grade technique. Which absolutely sucked, I accept that.

Thank you everyone for all the patience with this story, and sorry for all the chapter trouble. It's just that when this story was last touched in the beginning of 2012, that was when **Ffn** was having all its problems and it just screwed everything up. As for the spelling and grammar issues, that's all me =P lol

As for that one-shot I told y'all I would write, I messaged the correct reviewers but no one messaged back, didn't have an account, or PM was off. So I wasn't able to get in contact with anyone. I also ended up forgetting after 3 months of waiting for some response, sorry. But since I'm one to keep my word, instead of the 100th reviewer being the one to give me a prompt for a Lord of the Rings one-shot, it'll now be the 150th reviewer! I do hope that this is fair and I do hope that whoever the 150th reviewer is will actually respond =P lol

Anyhoo, thanks again for dealing with these issues and hope y'all can deal with this rewrite too. If any of you have any requests of what I should change/fix, please leave a review and tell me what you think could deal with some changing!

Thanks again and I love y'all! You're all fabulously awesome people! :)

_**xoxo bookfreak1317**_


	2. The List

**19 Ways to Annoy Legolas**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

1. Make him your personal Barbie.

2. Question him about why he doesn't have a love life.

3. When he says it's none of your business, say "You're in love with Aragorn, aren't you? How can you stand him being with Arwen?" Dramatically cry and hug him.

4. Burn his bow in the fire.

5. Run away while he tries to kill you while screaming, "I'm sorry Legolas! But you're too young to be playing with dangerous weapons! You could be hurt!"

6. When he tells you his age, say "Exactly! You need to wait at least another 1,000 years!"

7. Shave his hair off in the middle of the night.

8. Send him a mirror for Christmas.

9. Whenever he starts to be annoying, hold up the mirror so he can see his reflection.

10. Follow him around with a camera continuously taking pictures while saying, "Work it baby! Come on! Give me more!"

11. Post the pictures you took on the internet.

12. Mentally scar him by showing him all the Legolas/Aragorn slash stories on Fanfiction.

13. Tell him that when we're all sleeping, he goes online to read Fanfiction and gets off on them.

14. When under attack by Orcs, scream "We'll give you the woman if you leave us in peace!" while pointing at Legolas.

15. Whenever you and Legolas can't agree on something, hold up a shiny object.

16. Let crazed fan girls at him.

17. Give him some hair products to apologize for all you've done to him.

18. Have the hair products actually be hair dye.

19. Mysteriously disappear before he can come and kill you.

**Posted: 2/18/11**

**Revised: 1/28/13**


	3. Personal Barbie

**19 Ways to Annoy Legolas**

**Disclaimer: I can dream, but it'll never happen. :'(**

_**1. Make him your personal Barbie.**_

"Pass me the mascara."

"Hand me the dress."

"Which one?"

"What dresses do we have?"

"The one with feathers or the one with sparkles?"

"Oh. That's a hard choice."

"Oooo! Do the one with sparkles then we make him wear the hat with the feathers!"

"Oooo. Great choice!"

"G-g-guys? What are you doing?"

One minute, Legolas was having the most fabulous dream about his beautiful head of hair and his beauty (self-seeded, but you gotta admit, he's beautiful ;) and the next, he was waking up to hear the rest of the Fellowship above him, talking about, mascara and dresses? Did he hear that right?

The Fellowship all jumped at his voice.

"L-l-legolas! Why are you awake?" Pippin squeaked loudly.

"Well, I was having the most fabulous dream and your guys' obnoxious voices woke me up. Why are you guys talking about dresses and makeup?"

The whole group suddenly looked terrified for their lives.

"Um... No reason. Gotta go. Bye!" The whole group yelled before running away.

Legolas shook his head as he sat up. They were all barmy.

He then got up and walked to the river. When he leaned down to get some water, Legolas couldn't help freeze in shock when he saw his reflection.

He face, his beautifully wonderful face, was destroyed. It was covered with layers of mascara, lipstick, and all these different make-up products he didn't know the name of. Meanwhile, his body was covered with a sparkly blue dress and on his head was a navy blue hat, covered with peacock feathers.

Legolas didn't say anything for a second.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Fellowship was hiding behind a rock almost a mile away.

"Do you think he knows what he looks like?" Pippin asked, terrified that Legolas would see and come after him specifically; because he was the first Legolas saw when he woke. And before anyone could answer, Legolas' yelled echoed over the forest

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU ALL SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"

"Yup. I think he knows."

* * *

**Original A/N** _Here's number 1 on the list. Make him your personal Barbie. I hope y'all enjoyed this. I'm sorry it's short, but I've pretty busy lately. Please review and let me know if I should write more and if this is any good._

_I would like to thank all of you for reviewing, favoriting and adding this story and myself to you story and author alert._

_The fact y'all actually wanted more made my day :)_

_Please review!_

_**xoxo bookfreak1317**_

**Revised Chappie A/N **Here's the first chapter rewrite! I hope you like the changes and I hope that I got all the mistakes. If I missed any, please let me know as soon as possible so I can fix them right away.

Thanks again for all the patience and love. You're all fabulous! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

_**Posted: ?/?/11**_

_**Revised: 1/28/13**_


	4. Love Life Gossip

**19 Ways to Annoy Legolas**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

_**2. Question him about why he doesn't have a love life.**_

_**3. When he says it's none of your business, say "You're in love with Aragorn, aren't you? How can you stand him being with Arwen?" Dramatically cry and hug him.**_

"Legolas, why don't you have a love life?"

Legolas' head snapped up and around in the direction of the voice who asked him the question. Who was that? He had never heard that voice.

As he found the source of the voice, he couldn't helped but be shocked and cautious. Sitting on a rock, was a young girl. Her hair was in pig tails and was changing colors so rapidly that he was getting a headache from trying to keep up with it. The little girl was also wearing jeans, a purple tee and a tutu. She looked to be about six.

"Um... Who are you and where did you come from? And how did you know my name?" The little girl smiled at that. Was it the 'I'm just an innocent little girl' smile or the 'I'm just an innocent little girl who's going to kill you in your sleep' smile? Either way, it was a creepy smile.

"I'm just a figment of your imagination."

Legolas looked confused at this. "But I'm sure everyone else can see you, right guys?"

Everyone looked up at this. "Yeah." "Yup." "Yesterday she watched me bathe." "She and I got into a debate about who's sexier, Aragorn or Legolas."

Everyone's heads snapped in the Pippin's direction at his proclamation.

"What? I was bored." He said with a nonchalant shrug, before going back to braiding grass.

The rest of the Fellowship looked at Pippin with confusion and shock before the little girl shook her head and focused back on Legolas.

"So anyhoo, why don't you have a love life Legolas?"

Legolas turned to glare at the girl. "It's none of your business. And besides, why should I tell you anything? I don't even know your name!"

"It's Rainbow!" Everyone looked at her in surprise, wondering why someone would have a name like that. "My hair." She said like it was obvious, while pointing to her hair which was flashing from neon pink to neon blue to neon green.

"Oh." Everyone said in understanding. That was kinda obvious.

"So anyhoo, why won't you tell me Legolas? Are you embarrassed? It's nothing to be embarrassed. I know it's hard to find someone. Frankly, you should've found someone by now, but whatever. It's cool knowing that I've had more relationships than a couple thousand year old, sexy elf." Rainbow said with a smirk.

"Hey! Be nice! And no! I just haven't found the right person yet." Legolas said with annoyance. Who did this little girl think she was?

"Oh, I understand." Rainbow said while nodding.

Legolas sighed with relief, finding the whole 'Let's discuss your love life right now in front of everyone!' idea awkward and annoying.

"You're just madly in love with Aragorn!"

"What! No way! That's not true!" Legolas practically screeched.

Everyone was staring at Legolas in surprise. And Aragorn was slowly creeping away from Legolas, with horror written on his face.

"It's not true! I'm not in love with Aragorn!"

"It's okay Legolas." Rainbow said while getting up and patting Legolas' shoulder. "But can I ask you something? How can you stand Aragorn being with Arwen!"

Rainbow then threw herself at Legolas and started sobbing into his shirt.

Legolas let out a groan and looked up at the sky, pleadingly. "Just kill me now."

Posted: ?/?/11

_ Revised: 6/25/12_


	5. Bow Burning

**19 Ways to Annoy Legolas**

**Disclaimer: I own this? Why didn't anyone tell me? Not.**

**_4. Burn his bow in the fire._**

**_5. Run away while he tries to kill you while screaming, "I'm sorry Legolas! But you're too young to be playing with dangerous weapons! You could be hurt!"_**

**_6. When he tells you his age, say "Exactly! You need to wait at least another 1,000 years!"_**

"Oi Legolas! Get your butt over here! The fire is fabulous tonight and Rainbow is teaching use the most awesomest things you can do with a fire!"

Legolas let out a sigh and shook his head at his friend's words. He still didn't understand why the rest of the Fellowship trusted Rainbow. He knew she was just a little girl, but that didn't mean that Rainbow wasn't a spy or assassin for Sauron, sent to kill them all in their sleep or kidnap them. Everyone said he was just bitter about the discussion about his love life (which he was) but he was also convinced that that 'poor, innocent, little girl' stole his bow.

"Legolas!"

"Coming!" Legolas yelled in response before giving up the search for his bow and heading over to the fire to join the rest of the Fellowship and Rainbow.

As he sat down, he couldn't help but notice how Aragorn shifted as far away as possible away from him. Ever since Rainbow announced that Legolas was secretly in love with Aragorn, Aragorn was terrified that Legolas would kidnap him in the name of love or something just as creepy. That stupid little girl ruined a perfectly relationship with his friend! Also, it was now harder to look at his friend's butt. No, I mean, uh... that little girl was also the reason the Fellowship put him in a dress! She is a horrible little monster who needs to leave!

"Here!"

Legolas blinked out of his thoughts and looked in surprise at the little girl, as she shoved marshmallows and chocolate at him. "Make yourself a s'more. It's yummalicious!" The girl said with a huge smile before going back to shoveling chocolate down her throat at such a quick and unhealthy pace, that Legolas was convinced she was going to choke.

After a minute of staring, he shook his head and looked at the fire. The Fellowship was right. it was a fabulous fire. But was also unusual. It was extremely bright and hot, but whatever. That fire didn't really matter right now. What really mattered, was his bow. Where did he last have it? He was looking at the fire, deep in thought, when he saw something that looked familiar.

"My bow!" Sitting right in the center of the fire was his bow. His beautiful, beautiful bow. He quickly threw himself forward, into the fire, grabbing the bow and burning his hand in the process. He then threw the burning bow to the ground and attempted to put the fire out by stomping it. By the time the fire went out, the bow was severely damaged and his shoes were burnt to a crisp.

Legolas bent down to pick up the bow. When he did, the bow snapped in half and was smoking. Legolas couldn't stop the feeling of complete anger take over him. "Who. The hell. Did. This." He growled angrily at the group. Whoever did this, was going to pay.

"I did it, of course." Everyone turned to stare at Rainbow. Everyone knew Rainbow had a thing for pranking Legolas, but of all things she had to do, she had to burn Legolas' bow. He was going to murder her.

"You. Are. Dead." And before anyone could do anything, Legolas was throwing himself at the six year old. Rainbow quickly threw herself off the log before Legolas could reach her. Legolas crashed into the empty log with a painful thump while Rainbow quickly sprinted away from Legolas. Legolas quickly scrambled off the ground and sprinted into the forest after Rainbow, screeching obscenities.

"Why the hell did you burn my bow?" The Fellowship could hear Legolas angrily scream from somewhere in the trees.

"Because you're too young and could get hurt! I just care about you sweetie!" Rainbow yelled back, laughter evident in her voice.

"I'm at least a couple thousand years older than you!"

"Exactly! You need to wait a few thousand more!"

A loud crack could be heard as a tree fell to the forest ground with a loud thump. It seemed that Rainbow had somehow knocked down a tree in an attempt to crush Legolas. Legolas' even more annoyed screech rang through the air. "I'm going to murder you! Slowly and painfully! Despite the fact you're only six!"

Gandalf couldn't help but sigh at Legolas' statement. Legolas had seemed like such a nice person when they all meet at the beginning and here they were now. Sitting in the middle of a forest while he was off trying to murder young children. Where did Legolas go wrong?

* * *

**Revised Chappie A/N **Hey everyone, it's me. Thanks for all the love for the first three revised chappies. You're all totally awesome people! =D

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is so much better than the old one. Please leave a review and let me know if you agree or not, and if there is anything else I can fix. I just love knowing your guys' thoughts and opinions! =)

_**xoxo bookfreak1317**_

_**Posted: ?/?/11**_

_**Revises: 1/29/13**_


	6. Shave His Hair Off

**19 Ways to Annoy Legolas**

**Disclaimer: The butter sock mentioned, (you'll understand once you read) doesn't belong to me. It's belongs to iCarly, and iCarly doesn't belong to me. as for Lord of the Ring characters you recognize, that doesn't belong to me either**

**A/N** Hey everybody! What's up? I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I tried to post this weeks ago but I was having issues with uploading and posting this. Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in for some weird reason. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I had fun with this one. Oh, and to answer **_estie793_**'s question, I really don't know why Rainbow's hair changes colors. It just does. I blame it on caffeine and being awake at 3 in the morning :D Anyhoo, please read, enjoy and review!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

**Revised Chappie A/N** Hey, I actually didn't change this chappie much at all. I changed some words, fix a few sentences, but other than that, I really enjoyed this chappie the way it is. And I hope y'all do too.

Please read, review, and enjoy! =)

xoxo bookfreak1317

* * *

**__****7. Shave his hair off in the middle of the night.**

Legolas was so confused. Ever since he woke up this morning, whenever he walked by anyone in the Fellowship, they would start laughing and nobody would tell him why!

"Hey, Legolas." Legolas turned his head up to look at who called his name. As he searched for the voice, he couldn't help but notice that everyone's face was red from trying not to laugh. Legolas could feel rage quickly curse through his body.

"Why the hell do you guys keep laughing when you see me! What is so funny?" He screamed angrily at the group.

The whole group had surprise written all over their faces at his statement.

"Wait, so you don't know?" Frodo asked with curiousity.

"Yes! I have no idea why the hell you all keep laughing at me!" Legolas exclaimed. What the hell was going on?

"Um... Well, you see..."

"Why the hell do you all laugh when you see me!" Legolas screamed.

"You're bald!"

Legolas felt his blood run cold. "What?"

Pippin had a look of terror on his face. "I said you're bald. Like, no hair. Just pale skin."

Legolas quickly ran over to a shield laying on the ground and he quickly looked at his reflection. He gasped at what he saw.

His. Head. Had. No. Hair. None. At. All.

His pale, bald head reflected mockingly back at him while he touched his head, hoping it was just his imagination or something. But the feel of hairless skin made reality hit him hard. He was bald. And he was going to murder the person who had done this horrible, horrible thing.

He quickly spun around to glare at everyone. "Who did this?" Legolas snarled, rage apparent on his face.

Nobody answered. Everyone was frozen with fear. The air was silent, nobody speaking, barley able to hear any breathing.

The silence was broken by a young girl's voice singing "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun, it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh. Hey! Jingle-" The voice cut off as the young girl noticed everyone.

The girl's hair was frozen on bright neon orange and purple, and the girl was wearing a rainbow colored bikini. Her hair was dripping from her pigtails and her bikini was soaking wet. It looked like she had just gone swimming, which was understandable since it was the summer, but singing Jiggle Bells? No one knew why.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone staring? And what happened to Legolas' hair?" Rainbow asked, with confusion written all over her face.

"Wait. You didn't shave my hair off?"

"No. I would have to be even more insane then I already am to touch your hair. I know how much you worship and love your hair. It would be automatic death for me if I even thought about touching it. And I don't know about you people, but I like living and I have things I want to do before I die."

Legolas froze at her words. He then slowly turned around to stare at everyone behind him.

The look on Legolas' face terrified everyone. He had a mad glint in his eye and he had a twisted smile on his face, sorta like the one the Joker usually has. (Rainbow had informed them of Batman) And the fact Legolas was bald, didn't really help either.

"Who. Shaved. My. Head."

Shivers went up everyone's backs as Legolas' angrily said, no growled, at everyone.

But before anyone could answer, loud laughter was heard from the bushes. Everyone pulled out their weapons at the noise and were quickly at alert. Legolas was holding his sword since Rainbow destroyed his bow and Rainbow was holding, a sock?

Everyone stared at her weapon choice. "A sock?"

"A sock filled with butter."

"What?" Everyone asked in shook.

"Sock filled with butter. It's a good weapon." Rainbow said with a shrug.

"I don't think a sock filled with butter can really be a-" A loud smack and a yelp of pain was heard.

Everyone turned to look in shock at Pippin. He was lying on the ground with a bright red mark on his face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Pippin yelled.

"I had to prove that my butter sock is a good weapon." Rainbow said with a shrug.

Everyone just stood and stared at Rainbow for seconds, trying to find something to say before they just shook their heads and walked in the direction of where the laughter came from.

They slowly creeped up to the bushes, posed to attack and then they pulled apart the bushes. And behind the bushes were, five Orcs rolling with laughter on the forest floor.

Their faces were bright red from laughter and blond hair was on the ground around them. A razor could be seen sticking out of one of the Orcs bags. But their laughter quickly stopped when they saw the fellowship.

The fellowship and group of Orcs stared at each for a few minutes before the Orcs ran off, heading deeper into the forest to get away from Legolas.

Legolas quickly ran after the Orcs screaming about how he was going to slowly kill the orks and other obscenities.

The rest of the fellowship just stood and watched Legolas' retreating back. After a few seconds Pippin turned to face Rainbow.

"So, wanna teach us how to make this pizza thing you speak so highly of?"

**Posted: ?/?/11**  
**Revised: 1/30/13**


	7. Send him a mirror

**19 Ways to Annoy Legolas**

**8. Send him a mirror for Christmas.**

**A/N** Here's the next chapter! Thank y'all for the reviews! They keep me writing! Oh and I realized that for the last chapter I forgot to put a disclaimer for iCarly in the chapter because that is where I got the butter sock idea from. They had Sam use it in an episode to attack tv writers with.

So please note **_the butter sock from the last chapter doesn't belong to me. It belongs to iCarly. Deal with it!_**

Please read, enjoy and review!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

_**8. Send him a mirror for Christmas.**_

"Merry Christmas everyone! Wakey, wakey! It's present time!"

The only response to the yelling from Rainbow was soft snores coming from the tents of the fellowship.

Rainbow gave a sigh and shook her head. She was going to have to take the big guns out if she wanted any of the guys to get up and open presents with her.

"If you guys don't come out in the next 15 seconds, I will come in there and steal your clothes, dump them in the lake, and hang them from a random location and leave ya guys to find out their locations yourself!"

Footsteps, tripping, and swearing could be heard as everyone quickly got up. The last time Rainbow had done that, a herd of Orcs had found their clothes and refused to return them, and they only got them back after battling them for the clothes. Have you ever fought a battle naked? I don't recommend it. Especially if you want to have children.

Soon everyone was sitting by the camp fire yawning, and grumbling about 'early mornings' and 'demon children from hell taking the fun out of Christmas'. But before anymore could be said, Rainbow had skipped over to everyone, carrying a big stack of presents and was singing on the top of her lungs.

"Good morning, good morning, to you, and you, and you and you and you!"

At each 'you', Rainbow threw at present at someone. It was a smart way to quickly give out presents, but Rainbow's aim was just a tinsy little bit off.

Aragron's present hit him in the face; Pippin's hit him in the kidney; Sam's hit him in the nose, breaking it on contact; Gandalf's staff was hit and snapped in half, making the wizard collapse sobbing; Gimli's got stuck in his beard; Frodo's hit him in the gut; and Legolas was hit in a certain area very painful to men, making the rest of the fellowship cringe in pain.

After handing out, **_*throwing, cough,_ cough***, every present, Rainbow sat down and started ripping into her presents. After a few minutes of everyone staring in shock at her viciousness, Rainbow stopped and looked at everyone.

"Well? Aren't you guys going to open your presents?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone quickly muttered 'yes' and started opening their presents. By the time everyone was done opening their gifts, they were all surprised by the gifts they had gotten from Rainbow. They had expected them to be horrible pranks but instead, they had been things they all really wanted or needed.

Frodo got that magical comb he had always wanted, to tame his curls; Sam got a cook book from whatever place Rainbow was from; Aragron got that sword cleaning kit he had wanted since he was a lad, and Legolas had gotten a bottle of special shampoo that made your hair shine. Everyone was sure Legolas would use it the first chance he got, well, as soon as his hair grew back of course

You see, it had been a few months since 'the incident' as everyone deemed it, and Legolas' hair was slowly, but surely, growing back. At the moment, his hair grew in clumps all over his head. Some a darker blond, and some a lighter blond. And some of the hair was growing longer than others, and some shorter. So pretty much every time someone saw Legolas' hair, they had to run away and laugh, or hold in their laughter, unless they wanted to die. And whenever Legolas saw his hair, well, let's just say, they ran out of tissues a while ago.

"Hey Legolas!" Everyone turned to look at Rainbow as she ran back to the group waving a present above her head.

"Wait. When did Rainbow leave?" Pippin asked, with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, and I really don't care. All I know is that girl is a psychotic demon sent from hell to torture us and can do the most bizarre things in the world." Gimli said with a scowl.

Ever since Rainbow showed up, Gimli never really liked her. He especially despised her after she dumped a jar of spiders in his beard. He could swear a few were still in his beard.

"What is it?" Legolas asked with a wary expression, like he expected Rainbow to pull out a knife and stab him.

"Yesterday, I found this present sitting next to the lake. I looked it over and it looks completely harmless." Rainbow said with a bright and happy smile that made her look like she was high on drugs. Which, most of the Fellowship already suspected, even though they couldn't find her stash.

"That's great Rainbow. Who's the present for?" Legolas asked with curiosity. He may hate the little girl at times, but he did love Christmas and presents.

'Please not me, please not me, please not me' Everyone in the Fellowship was thinking, since they were all convinced that this was some sort of prank Rainbow set up.

"It says it's for Legolas. Weird. Wonder who could've sent it." Rainbow said with a shrug.

"Wait. So you don't know who sent it?" Legolas asked with a frown.

"No. I do not know who sent it. Why?" Rainbow asked with a questioning look.

"No reason." Legolas said as he reached forward and took the present.

After inspecting and shaking it for a few minutes, Legolas deemed it safe and opened it. Inside the box was glitter and paper. After digging through it all for a few minutes Legolas finally found what was inside the gift.

Legolas stared at the gift for a few minutes before bursting into sobbing tears and running away. After Legolas had disappeared from sight, Aragorn reached down to pick up the gift. After staring at it for a few seconds, impatience took over the rest of the Fellowship.

"Well what is it?" Pippin asked. What the hell made Legolas cry?

"A mirror."

The whole Fellowship was quiet at the name of the gift. Everyone knew how much it hurt Legolas to have his hair in the shape it was and everyone knew not to make fun of it. Who had sent the gift and risk the wraith of an angry, bald Legolas.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned to face Rainbow. "I found a note. I think it fell out of the box." She said, as she held up a small piece of paper.

"Wha' dos id sa'?" Sam asked, while bunching up a handfull of the glittery tissues paper from Legolas' present box, against his broken nose, since they had no more tissues.

"It says 'Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy your present! Try not to cry too much! With love, Sauron.'"

None of the Fellowship knew how to respond to that.

_**Posted: ?/?/11**_

_**Revised: 1/31/13**_


	8. Hold Up A Mirror

**19 Ways to Annoy Legolas**

**Disclaimer: 'Me: "Legolas, do I own this?"**  
**Legolas: "No you do not. You're not rich enough or powerful enough to own this. *smirks*"**  
**Me: "And this is why you're the one I'm torturing in every chapter."'**

_**Original A/N** Hello wonderful readers and reviewers! Aren't you surprised at the quick update? 'Cause I am! I didn't expect this chapter to come so soon but hey, it's looks like the plot bunny gods are being nice to me. I should sacrifice something in their honor. *runs off into the other room and comes out dragging her brother kicking and screaming outside to the fire pit* Jk, I wouldn't sacrifice my brother, I love him too much. Instead I'll just sacrifice some food into the fire in the plot bunny gods honor._

_But anyhoo, thanks for all the reviews, y'all rock! This chapter is actually really, really short. I guess that explains why this came so quickly. *mutters under breath 'Stupid plot bunny gods. You award me with a chapter really quickly but it just has to come with a twist.'_

_So, besides my minor anger at the plot bunny gods, it would be awesome if every person who reads this chapter reviews. 'Cause if you do, y'all get a cookie that'll magically appear in your house but for some odd reason you won't ever be able to find it! ;)_

_**xoxo bookfreak1317**_

**Revised Chappie A/N **Hey! Here's the next revised chappie! Woot woot! =D

Warning, this is one of my meaner chappies to Legolas. If you got a problem with that, why you reading this anyway? ;P

Anyhoo, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Y'all are fabulous people! =)

Remember, if any of you guys see any issues with this chappie or any past chappies, please either leave a review, send me a PM, or both, so I can fix them as soon as possible. I want everyone's reading experience to be a swell and issue free experience!

Please, read, review, and enjoy!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

**_9. Whenever he starts to be annoying, hold up the mirror so he can see his reflection._**

"Legolas, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"For the last time I said no!"

Sniffle.

"Oh no, don't cry."

Sniffle, sniffle.

"No, no, no. Please don't cry."

Sniffle, sniffle, sniffle.

"Please stop crying. Just please stop. I can't stand to see you crying."

Sniffle, sniffle, sniffle, sniffle.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry."

The sniffling stopped.

"Sorry enough to give me what I want?"

"No!"

Rainbow glared at the blonde elf for a second before pulling out a mirror and showing Legolas his reflection.

Legolas stared at it for a few seconds before dropping his bag and ran away sobbing.

Aragorn watched from a distance as this all happened and once Legolas left, he walked over to the young girl.

"Wasn't that kind of harsh? You know he's extremely sensitive about his hair."

"I know. But I had to. Legolas wouldn't give me what I wanted."

"What was so important that you had to make Legolas cry and run away?"

Rainbow bent down and reached into Legolas' bag, pulling out a small box.

"Tri layered gum." Rainbow said as she popped a piece of gum into her mouth.

_**Posted: ?/?/11**_  
_**Revised: 2/3/13**_


	9. Modeling

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Nada. Isn't mine.

**Revised Chappie A/N** Hello! Sorry for taking so long with posting this chappie, but I've been extremely busy lately. So as an apology for the wait, I'm posting two chappies! Which I hope y'all enjoy! :)

Anyhoo, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Y'all rock! :)

Please read, review, and enjoy!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

**10. Follow him around with a camera contiuously taking pictures while saying, "Work it baby! Come on! Give me more!"**

**11. Post the pictures you took on the internet.**

Legolas smiled as he stared at his reflection. It had taken almost a year, but it had finally happen.

His hair had finally grown back!

It's beautiful blond color, the beautiful shine of it, and the softness of it. It was amazing!

Well, except for the fact his hair doesn't even reach his shoulders, but that was okay. He wasn't even going to think about that fact. His hair had grown back, it was beautiful and he looked amazingly hot and awesome.

"Hey Legolas!"

Legolas turned to look at Rainbow as she ran over, holding a camera above her head.

"What's up?" He asked as she stopped next to him.

"I was wondering if you would let me take some pictures of you." Rainbow asked with a small, pleadin smile and puppy dog eyes.

Legolas froze and glared suspiciously at Rainbow. "Why? Is that camera magical and whoever gets their picture taken gets their hair blown off or something?"

Rainbow shook her head and chuckled. "No, it won't. I swear."

Legolas stared at Rainbow for a minute before deciding that the camera must be safe and nodded his head in agreement.

"Great!" Rainbow said with a smile, before running a small distance and then started taking pictures.

After a few, Rainbow paused to say "C'mon Legolas, you can do better then that. Have some fun!"

Legolas though about it for a minute before deciding he might as well have some fun.

He quickly started to do random poses, including him pouting his lips, putting his hands on his hips, and giving random "sexy" faces.

"Great! Work it baby! Come on! Give me more!" Rainbow called as she continued to take pictures of Legolas.

After a few hours Rainbow finally convince Legolas to stop posing and that she had more then enough pictures, he left to go to his tent.

After making sure that everyone had gone to sleep, Rainbow pulled out her lap top and quickly loaded the pictures onto it.

She quickly then uploaded the pictures to eBay, after pasting the signatures she had gotten from Legolas onto them, and started the bidding at $30.

Rainbows eyes started to light up as not even five minutes later, bids started filling up her account and the bidding went from $30 for all 25 pictures to $100 a picture. And the prices would still be climbing as the night went on.

"Man, I love the Internet."

**_Posted: ?/?/11_**

**_Revised: 2/17/13_**


	10. Fanfiction

**19 Ways to Annoy Legolas**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me!**

**Original Chappie A/N** Hi people! It's me! So here's the next chappie! Sorry it's taken so long to post this, life's just been insane. I hope y'all enjoy this! It's one of the longest chapters yet! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

_**WARNING: Suggestive material, minor violence. Reason why this is T-rated**_

_**12. Mentally scar him by showing him all the Legolas/Aragorn slash stories on Fanfiction.**_

_**13. Tell him that when we're all sleeping, he goes online to read Fanfiction and gets off on them.**_

"Hey Legolas! Come over here! Rainbow has something really cool from her world!"

Legolas looked up from fixing his bow at Pippin's yell. A few weeks ago, Rainbow decided to start showing the Fellowship stuff from her world and the Fellowship fell in love with the stuff.

"C'mon Legolas! You gotta see this!"

Legolas sighed and stood up. He knew that if he didn't go willingly, Pippin and Merry would drag him over.

In the middle of the field, all of the Fellowship was sitting around Rainbow and staring intently at the object she was holding.

"Guys! Why are you guys sitting in the middle of the field! Anyone can see us! What if Orcs attack?" Legolas yelled.

"It's fine Legolas." Aragorn said with a wave of his hand. "Rainbow's already caught them or scared them off."

"Wait. A seven year old captured and scared off Orcs? You gotta be kidding me."

"No! It's true!" Rainbow said with a big smile. "Look!"

Legolas turned in the direction Rainbow was pointing and stared in shock.

On the left side of the field, was a huge pile of Orcs. All of them were breathing though, but it was how they were all tied up that surprised Legolas.

"You tied them up with neon colored ribbon?"

"Yup." Rainbow said with a big smile."Turns out the color hurts their eyes. A lot."

Legolas stared warily at Rainbow's evil expression.

"Okay. So anyway, what did you want to show me?"

"Oooooo! You're absolutely going to love this!" Rainbow said with excitement. She then shoved the object she was holding in her hands into Legolas' face.

Legolas stared at the object before looking back up. "A laptop. You showed us this already." He then turned around to walk away.

"Wait Legolas! It's not the laptop I want to show you, it's what's on it!"

Legolas paused and turned back around. "What's so interesting on the laptop?"

"Fanfiction!" Rainbow squealed with happiness. The rest of the Fellowship cheered at the name of their new favorite website.

"Fanfiction? What's that?" Legolas asked with curiosity as he sat down joining the circle.

"It's a website where fans of different movies, tv shows, and books write stories about them. And one of the sections is Lord of the Rings!" Rainbow bounced up and down excitedly at that.

She stopped though at the confused expressions of the Fellowships faces. "Lord of the Rings? Hello? Ring a bell?"

Everyone shook their heads no. Rainbow sighed and shook her head.

"That's the name of your universe." Rainbow said with slowness like she was the adult and they were the seven year old.

"Oh." Everyone said in understanding.

"So, people write stories about us?" Pippin asked while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah! It's really, really cool!" Rainbow said with a big grin. "Wanna see some of the stories?"

"Yes!" Everyone in the the Fellowship yelled.

"Okay! Here are some of the stories!"

Everyone crowded around Rainbow even more and started reading the different stories on the screen.

After 20 stories the Fellowship was dying from laughter.

"Oh my, I can't believe people wrote these." Gandalf said while wiping away a tear of laughter.

"I know! It's awesome!" Frodo said with a huge laugh.

"I know!" Rainbow said with a huge smile. "And I haven't even shown you the best stories yet!"

"Oooooo! What are they?" Legolas asked excitedly. Usually he found the stuff Rainbow brought from her world annoying , but Fanfiction was pretty awesome.

"Okay! Here they are!"

Everyone started reading the stories in earnest and after reading a few paragraphs, they were all staring at the stories in shock.

"Oh my word!"

"My eyes!"

"I'll never be able to look at Aragorn and Legolas the same way again!"

"I though you two weren't together!"

"We aren't!" Legolas and Aragorn yelled together. The stories Rainbow had shown them were preposterous. They weren't together at all!

"Legolas and I are not together! I'm still getting therapy for the crush Legolas has on me!" Aragorn yelped.

"I don't have a crush on you!" Legolas yelled. "Rainbow! Tell everyone that these stories aren't true!"

Everyone turned to stare at Rainbow.

"Well, technically these stories are what the fans of Lord of the Rings want to happen." Legolas sighed at Rainbow's words. "But that doesn't explain why Legolas reads them every night and gets off on them."

Everyone turned to stared in shock at Legolas.

Aragorn burst into tears at Rainbow's words. Gandalf quickly pulled Aragorn into his arms, whispering comforting words

"I don't do that!" Legolas yelled angrily, his face turning bright red.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"That's it! I can't deal with all this anymore! I'm going to get you!" Legolas yelled before going to attack Rainbow.

Rainbow did a back flip out of the way before running off in the direction of the woods. On her way there, she untied the Orcs, in hopes of slowing Legolas down.

Legolas quickly pulled out a knife and started slashing at the Orcs, hoping to kill them all quickly so he could go get Rainbow and kill her slowly and painfully. He was NOT going to stan for this.

Meanwhile back at the rest of the Fellowship, Gandalf was still comforting Aragorn. After a few minutes, it still didn't seem like Aragorn was going to stop crying anytime soon.

"Sam, call Aragorn's therapist, Marie." Gandalf said.

"On it." Sam said while pulling out a cell phone.

_**Posted: ?/?/11**_  
_**Revises: 2/17/13**_


	11. Sacrifice the Woman

**19 Ways to Annoy Legolas**

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, Lord of the Rings is not this crazy.

**Original Chappie A/N** Hey, surprised at the quick update? So am I! I'm sad that I only got a few reviews the last chapter, I had hoped for more, but oh well! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope there's more reviews for this chapter! Please read, review and enjoy!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

**_14. When under attack by Orcs, scream "We'll give you the woman if you leave us in peace!" while pointing at Legolas._**

"Legolas! Watch out!"

Legolas ducked under the arrows that were shot at his head.

It seemed that ever since Rainbow attacked and tied up those Orcs, they wanted revenge. He didn't blame them. When he quickly glanced at those ribbons, just for a second, he had a headache for the next hour. So to be tied up with it for hours? Damn, that must've been a horrible migraine.

Legolas rolled out of the way as a Orc fell into the spot he was before.

Legolas then looked up to see an Orc holding a knife, poised to attack. Legolas closed his eyes, prepared to be stabbed.

After a minute of nothing happening, Legolas opened his eyes to see that the Orcs had spotted Rainbow and that they were all going to attack.

Legolas quickly jumped up and started to run to help, and then he heard Rainbow scream. "We'll give you the woman if you leave us in peace!" It would've been fine except Rainbow was the only female in the Fellowship. And that while saying this, she was pointing at Legolas.

Everyone turned to look at Legolas' frozen form before they all looked back at the Orcs.

The two Orcs who seemed to be in charge of the group looked at each other, spoke a few words, before nodding their heads in agreement.

They then spoke a few words with Rainbow, shook hands with her and then turned to the other Orcs and gave them an order.

At their orders, the Orcs ran up to Legolas and grabbed him by the arms and started to drag him off.

Legolas started screaming and kicking his legs in protest as the Orcs dragged him off. He couldn't believe that little brat! Giving him to the Orcs just so they would leave her alone!

The last thing he saw was the Fellowship staring in shock and surprise and Rainbow jumping up and down, yelling bye excitedly while waving.

When he got away from these Orcs, he was going to kill Rainbow.

**_Posted: ?/?/11_**

**_Revised: 2/22/13_**


	12. Shiny Objects

**19 Ways to Annoy Legolas**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Original A/N** Hey everyone, how ya doing? I'm fine, thanks for asking *;) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Reviews=faster updates. So maybe if everyone reviews this chapter, I'll update even faster *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* I'm so happy that I'm actually updating at a good pace! Maybe I might even be done with this story by Christmas! Yay! I don't know if it'll happen or not, but let's cross our fingers and hope! So anyhoo, I hope y'all enjoy this chappie! Please read, review and enjoy!

**Revised Chappie A/N **Hey, uh... Hi guys. Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to take so long to revise this, but school's a bitch! So many classes, so many things to learn, so much homework, and so. Many. Freaking. Tests! Urgh! *bangs head against wall*

Well anyhoo, sorry again, but I'm finally posting this! Woot a woot! Please leave a review and tell me what y'all think and whether anything else should be fixed or not!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

_**15. Whenever you and Legolas can't agree on something, hold up a shiny object.**_

"Please Legolas?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"For the last freaking time, I. Said. NO!" Legolas screamed at Rainbow.

Rainbow stared at Legolas with anger written all over her face before she composed herself and put her usual bright, happy smile on her face.

She thought to herself for a minute before an awesome idea hit her. And evil smirk spread across her face as she reached into her bag, searched for a few minutes, before pulling out a spoon.

"Hey Legolas!" She called after the elf, with a big smile and evil glint in her eye.

"What?" Legolas asked as he turned back around to face Rainbow. He was getting annoyed with her constant pestering.

Rainbow didn't say anything for a minute.

Legolas was just about ready to scream and walk away in frustration when Rainbow lifted her hand up.

Rainbow smirked as she watched Legolas become instantly drawn to the spoon in her hand.

"So Legolas, you like shiny objects." She taunted as she waved the spoon around, Legolas' eyes never leaving the shiny object.

Legolas nodded his head slowly as he followed the spoon. He didn't care what he was agreeing to, as long as he got to stare at that shiny object and maybe even get it himself, he was good for life.

"So Legolas, do you want this shiny spoon?" Rainbow asked, tossing the spoon in the air a few times, loving the fact Legolas' eyes never left it.

Legolas quickly nodded his head in agreement. Oh how he wanted that shiny spoon!

"Okay. Here's the deal. I'll give you this spoon if, you'll give me what I want."

Legolas nodded his head in agreement, anything to get that fabulously shiny spoon!

"Great!" Rainbow said as she threw the spoon at Legolas.

Legolas quickly grabbed the spoon and then walked away, staring at the spoon as if it was the most amazing thing in the world, stumbling a few times cause he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking.

Rainbow smirked as Legolas walked away.

"Thank you shiny objects." She said as she walked over to Legolas' possessions.

"And hello Legolas' bow."

**Posted: ?/?/11**  
**Revised: 3/20/13**


	13. Meeting of The Fangirls

**19 Ways to Annoy Legolas**

**Disclaimer:** I wish, but this isn't mine.

**Original A/N** _Hey people, it's me. Another fast update. Yay! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this story so far. Thanks for all the reviews and love! I really appreciate the love! I really hope that I get those 100 reviews before the end of this story or else I'll be sad *;) Jk, I'm pretty happy with the reviews I have so far but I'm allowed to dream. So anyhoo, please read, review and enjoy!_

_**xoxo bookfreak1317**_

**Revised Chappie A/N **So, I'm not even going to give an excuse about why this took me so long to revise this. Instead, I'm just going to give you two chappies today instead of one! :D

Please, read, review, enjoy, and let me know if there is anything else I should change with this or past chappies! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

_**16. Let crazied fan girls at him.**_

"Omg! It's Legolas!"

"Get him!"

Legolas screamed as he ran from the mob of fangirls chasing after him.

When Rainbow asked him if he wouldn't mind meeting a few fans from her world, he didn't mind at all. He felt extremely flattered that he had fans in Rainbow's universe, but the fangirls Rainbow introduced him to weren't fans. They were absolutely monsters whose purpose in life was to make him miserable and try to suck out his soul!

As soon as the group of 20 or so fangirls saw him, they freaked out and charged at him.

Legolas wasn't fast enough to get away and was soon grabbed by the mob.

The girls ripped at his clothes, his hair, anything they could grab at. Shudder.

After 10 minutes of being attacked by those monsters, Legolas had decided his life was most the important thing at the moment and he ripped out a piece of hair. He then threw it in a random direction, praying for his guess to be right.

And just like he predicted, the girls were off of him in seconds and were after the piece of hair.

Legolas quickly scrambled off the ground and took off running in record speed. He had to get away before the fangirls realized what was going on and went after him again. He couldn't risk being caught again.

He only got like, 20 feet away before the girls figured out what as going on and ditched the hair, going straight after Legolas' retreating form, screaming bloody murder.

Legolas swore under his breath as he heard the girls get closer and closer.

He speed up as he got closer to the forest. If he could get into the forest, he could climb up a tree and he would hopefully be safe. But he wouldn't doubt it if they knocked the tree over in the process of getting him. They were just that insane.

Legolas was literally five feet away from the forest, when he tripped.

No, he didn't trip, he**_ was_** tripped.

Legolas quickly rolled over to see Rainbow running away from his fallen form, giggling and spinning in circles.

He scrambled to get up and started to chase after her, revenge on his mind, before he was tackled by the forgotten herd of girls.

The girls were quick to tie him up as soon as they caught him, learning their lesson after the last time.

As the girls dragged him away, talking excitedly about what they were going to do with him, he looked back at Rainbow.

"Rainbow! When I get away from these monsters, I'm going to kill you! For real this time!" Legolas screamed, as he struggled to get away. He did **NOT** want any of the things the girls were talking about doing to him, to happen.

Rainbow giggled at Legolas' yells of threats. She knew he wouldn't follow through on them. Deep, deep, deep down inside, Legolas loved her. "Sure you are! Love ya Leggie!"

He was totally going to kill her, for real, this time.

**Posted: ?/?/11**  
**Revises: 4/13/13**


	14. Shampoo

**19 Ways to Annoy Legolas**

**Disclaimer:** -insert disclaimer of some sort, I'm too lazy to do it myself-

**Original A/N** Hey people, sorry for taking so long with updating. School is a meanie *:P But still, we have the second to last chapter of this story! Gasp! I can't believe we only have one chapter left! I really can't wait to post it, but I also don't want to! When I do so, that means the magic of this story is over! But still, I feel so accomplished that I've almost finished my first, multi-chaptered story! Yay!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, y'all rock and are helping me get even close to my goal of a hundred reviews! We only have 14 more to go! Just leave a tinsy review and I'll love ya forever! 3

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

**Revised Chappie A/N **Not much to say except to enjoy and let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and whether I should change anything else with this one or past chapters! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

_**17. Give him some hair products to apologize for all you've done to him.**_

_**18. Have the hair product actually be hair dye.**_

"Hey Legolas!"

"What?" Legolas snarled at Rainbow. The girl flinched back at his snarl. He knew he was being mean, but he didn't care.

He lost his final straw. After the fangirls incident, Rainbow coincidently 'forgot' that the fangirls kidnapped him so the Fellowship spent weeks upon on weeks looking for him and were ready to give up with the search before Rainbow finally remembered.

"Um... I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Legolas froze at Rainbow's words. She was apologizing? After all the pranks Rainbow had pulled on him, she had never once apologized. Not once.

Legolas looked Rainbow up and down to see if she was lying. The young girl's hair was a dull, lifeless gray and her clothes were dull, boring colors. The usual smile on Rainbow's face was gone, so was the usual mischevious glint that was in her eyes. The girl also looked close to tears. It was a depressing and heartbreaking sight.

Legolas could feel his heart melt at the sight of the girl. He couldn't stay mad at such a pitiful sight.

"Oh, come here." Legolas said as he held open his arms.

Rainbow's face light up at his words (me: awwww...) and flew into Legolas' arms. Her hair tunred a bright, bubblegum pink and a bright cotton candy blue.

After they hugged for a few minutes, they pulled apart.

"So, you feeling better?" Legolas asked Rainbow.

Rainbow nodded her head quickly in agreement.

"Oh! I wanted to give you something!" Rainbow said as she stood up and reached into her backpack. "As an apology present."

Legolas could feel his face light up. Rainbow got him something? That's so sweet and adorable!

"Here you go!" Rainbow said as she shoved the box into his hands.

Legolas quickly ripped the box open.

He stared at the gift for a second before he pulled the young girl into his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Legolas screamed in excitement. He couldn't believe what the girl had gotten him!

Rainbow chuckled at Legolas' excitement.

"You're welcome. You're quite welcome." Rainbow said as an evil smirk appeared on her face. One Legolas couldn't see because he had already run off with the present.

*****LOTR*****

Legolas hummed happily as he scrubbed the shampoo Rainbow gave him into his hair.

He couldn't believe Rainbow bought him _Kevis_ shampoo. _Kevis_ is one of the most exspensive brands in the world.

Legolas reached to grab the bottle, wanting to rub more into his hair, but before he could put anymore soap in his hands, he dropped the bottle into the lake. Legolas quickly dived in after the shampoo bottle.

After a minute, Legolas came back up with the bottle.

He let out a sigh of relief. Good, the bottle was safe. He couldn't risk loosing such a valuable thing. He started to reach over to put the bottle back onto the shore, when he saw it.

The label on the bottle was slowly peeling off. Legolas quickly scrambled to peel the rest of the label off, praying it wasn't what he thought it was.

It was.

In big, bright colored font, were the words Red Hair Dye.

Legolas squeezed the bottle in anger until it exploded all over his hand, chest, and face.

"I. Hate. Her."

**Posted: ?/?/11**  
**Revised: 4/13/13**


	15. Disappear Quickly

**19 Ways to Annoy Legolas**

**Disclaimer: I can wish, but it's not gonna happen.**

**Original A/N** Hello people, can you believe it? It's the last chapter! Yay! Thank y'all for putting up with my weird updating patterns. It was all over the place but y'all dealt with it! Every time I had opened up my email to find that someone reviewed, added this to story alert or favorited this, it made my day and had me smiling.

Thank y'all so much! I love you guys so much! I hope y'all enjoy this final chapter! Please read, review and enjoy!

**_xoxo bookfreak1317_**

**Revised Chappie A/N** Omg! I'm so sorry for taking so long with this update! But both of my computers broke and it took forever to fix them! But now they're fixes and I can finally give you you the final chappie!

I hope you all enjoy this one, and again, sorry! :)

**_xoxo bookfreak1317_**

**_19. Mysteriously disappear before he can come and kill you._**

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BRAT? I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

Legolas was on a rampage. He couldn't believe that little brat touched his hair. He was going to skin her alive.

He quickly stormed through the camp, his bright red hair flowing around him, making it look like his head was aflame.

As soon as he caught sight of the fellowship, he quickly stormed over to them. The Fellowship was standing in a group on the outskirts of the camp.

"Where is Rainbow!" Legolas angrily asked/yelled as soon as he got close enough to the group.

The group didn't respond. After a minute of waiting for an answer, Legolas opened his mouth to ask again when he actually looked closely at the Fellowship.

They were all gathered around a note, with either tears in their eyes or running down their cheeks.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Legolas asked, worry laced in his voice. He was only gone about an hour. What could've possibly happen during that time?

"Look!" Pippin said, pointing at the note, trying not to burst out into sobs.

Legolas looked at the note, wondering what could be so horrible about it that it made everyone tear up or cry.

_Dear Fellowship,_

_I am regrettably informing you, that I have left. Gone. Back to my world._

_I loved my time here, in your world, but I miss my world. My family, my friends, my favorite things from my world._

_I had a wonderful time here in your world. You guys were so nice and put up with all my stupid antics. Especially you Legolas._

_I'm sorry I was so mean to you, but I found it really funny. I apologize and thank you for putting up with me. You were really nice._

_All of you guys were tons of fun to hang out with and we had so much fun together._

_Pippin, Merry, you guys are great pranksters and are really cool and awesome._

_Aragorn, you were lots of fun to spar with._

_Gimli, nice tries, but we all know I can drink more than you. All our games were fun._

_Gandalf, you're an awesome magician and thanks for teaching me magic. They are going to make my pranks much easier and even more fun than beforex_

_Thanks again everyone! Maybe I'll see you guys in the future! ;)_

_XoXo Rainbow_

Legolas felt tears well up in his eyes as he finished reading the note. He couldn't believe Rainbow had left. No matter what she did to him, he loved the little brat. He was going to miss her greatly.

"Hey Legolas!"

Legolas turned to look at Aragorn, who was holding another sheet of paper.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"There's a p.s." Aragorn said, holding up the page. "And it's addressed to you."

He quickly grabbed the other piece of paper and read it out loud

_P.S. Legolas, red looks good on you XD_

Legolas groaned and face palmed.

Even after Rainbow had left, she still got the last word.

**_Original End of chappie note: _**_Hope y'all enjoyed this story! Please leave a review and whoever the 100th reviewer is, I will message you and you can tell me what you want. And for the rest of you guys, I'll post a chapter to let you guys know about the oneshot if you wish to read it. Thanks again! :D_

**New End Note:** Thank y'all again for reading and reviewing! The 150th review is**_ AA - MamaBirdCat_** and I will PM you to find out what prompt you would like for me to write an oneshot about.

As for everyone else, I will post a chapter to let you know when the oneshot is up.

Thank again! :)

**_Posted: 11/3/11_**

**_Revised: 7/13/13_**


End file.
